Last Stand Endless
Last Stand: Endless is the final level of the Last Stand puzzles. It takes place in the pool. Much like the original Last Stand, you will have 5,000 sun to start with. Plants All plants can be selected except for Puff-shroom, Sunflower, Sea-shroom, Sun-shroom, and Twin Sunflower, along with the Imitater versions of them. Zombies The zombies encountered are: *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Giga-gargantuar (iPad only) Zombies in order of appearance After each flag a new zombie will be added until all zombies appear, after which the types of zombies will not change. *First flag: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie *Second flag: add a Pole Vaulting Zombie *Third flag: add a Buckethead Zombie *Fourth flag: add a Screen Door Zombie *Fifth flag: add a Snorkel Zombie *Sixth flag: add a Dolphin Rider Zombie *Seventh flag: add a Football Zombie *Eighth flag: add a Balloon Zombie *Ninth flag: add a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Tenth flag: add a Bungee Zombie *Eleventh flag: add a Ladder Zombie *Twelfth flag: add a Catapult Zombie *Fourteenth flag: add a Digger Zombie *Fifteenth flag: add a Gargantuar *Twentieth flag: one more Gargantuar (Giga-gargantuar in the iPad version) Tips This is different from Survival: Endless, as plants don't get more expensive, and all the waves after twenty flags are the same in zombie variety. Here are some tips: *Spend sun on your Gloom-shrooms wisely. Keep them off land when there are Gargantuars. *Put Umbrella Leaves on the left side on the last column if you see Catapult Zombies. However, destroy the Catapult Zombies first. Digger Zombies will come to eat your leaves. Pumpkin them to protect themselves. Alternatively, plant it in the second leftmost column, as a single Gloom-shroom will be enough to kill any Digger Zombie. *Gargantuars will appear in the stage in higher waves if you made through fifteen flags. Only use mallets if you seen too many. Don't whack the other zombies. Hit the Gargantuars on the foot, body, hand, or head. If you whack a total of ten, you will gain the achievement called Hammer Time!. *Only use Cob Cannons when there are Gargantuars and Giga-gargantuars. Using Cob Cannons will save you a lot of sun on Cherry Bombs. *Use your Spikerocks wisely when you face Gargantuars or Giga-gargantuars. *Avoid overspending your sun if you are using Winter Melons. Unlike in Survival: Endless, the expenses do not increase, so only put three Winter Melons on each ground. *Again, you are restricted to use Magnet-shroom, because there are tons of metallic zombies. Those magnets will have start placing the metallic objects on the ground when recharging. This will also be bad when it removes pickaxes from Digger Zombies. * You are also restricted to use peashooting plants (Peashooters, Repeaters, Threepeaters, etc.). Their peas cannot go through screen doors and ladders. You'll want to use catapult plants, such as Melon-pults and Kernel-pults. You also want to use Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms. * It is NOT necessary to use Jalapenos or any other explosions. Use them only in bigger waves, except the Doom-shroom that can put in craters which you cannot plant on. Strategies Even if your setup is good enough to take the whole round on without your assistance make sure you keep an eye on the round as it plays anyway - occasionally some zombies will drop extra sun. Because you can't just "earn" sun it's crucial that you try to not lose any plants so therefore it's better if you have the sun to make sure you're placing Pumpkins around them in all rows, especially when dealing with Gargantuars who throw Imps and Dolphin Rider Zombies. Make sure you keep an eye on how much sun you'll have BEFORE you'll plant something keeping in mind that when you buy back an upgraded plant you may not get back all your sun. Make sure you have enough sun left to replace Pumpkins, rebuild plants, or use instants or Coffee Beans. Strategy 1 s]] This Last Stand: Endless setup was slowly built up round after round and was based off the cobless strategies found for Survival: Endless. Because Last Stand: Endless does not let you plant sun-producing plants the back plants were all eventually made into Cattails instead of Twin Sunflowers. The Gloom-shrooms normally found in the rows next to the pool were turned into a Melon-pult and an Umbrella Leaf to deal with the increased Bungee Zombies further up in the setup. Unlike in Survival: Endless there are no Zombonis, so put the Pumpkins around the Ice-shrooms for the few zombies that manage to get all the way up there. You will not survive without buying mallets and catching all the sun that's dropped. Luckily this has two Gold Magnets which helps you earn money as you buy mallets. Strategy 2 For this setup, you start with the four upgraded Fume-shrooms with Pumpkins at the front of the pool, two Gloom-shrooms on the outer edge, two Cattails and Melon-pults on the non-water rows. You then slowly add the pool Melon-pults and upgrade the Melon-pults to Winter Melons as sun allowed. From there two more pool Gloom-shrooms and the Gloom-shrooms on the rows next to the pool, the back Melon-pults, back Umbrella Leaves, then more Cattails. Then you place the additional Fume-shrooms on the outer rows. Finally, add in the rest of the upgraded Fume-shrooms in the pool, more Umbrella Leaves, and then Magnet-shrooms that were upgraded to Gold Magnets to catch coins. Then it was adding the back Gloom-shrooms to deal with the Digger Zombies some more. Once hitting about flag 20, start adding in the Ice-shrooms and then pumpkining them as the amount of Gargantuars had by then increased significantly. After that it's mostly all about using two mallets and some Ice-shrooms throughout each level and making sure you plant new Pumpkins over damaged Pumpkins (if you have that ability) as they get low in the amount of damage they can take and still be there. NOTE: Because you can't just "earn" sun it's crucial that you try to not lose any plants so therefore it's better to be safe than sorry when it comes to replacing Pumpkins. The Pumpkin's page on this wiki will show you the levels of degradation. Make sure to replace the Pumpkins when they reach their second degrade. Strategy 3 To build this setup, start with 4 Cob Cannons, Cattails, Gloom-shrooms on the pool, and Winter Melons on the ground. Then save sun for the Cob Cannons. When there are diggers, plant Gloom-shrooms at the 2nd back column and leave the 1st back column blank. Place Umbrella Leaves when there are bungees. Pumpkin all the plants except Cob Cannons. After putting the other plants, plant the Gold Magnets. Plant an Ice-shroom at column 7, row 2 every round and wake it up 5 to 6 seconds after the huge wave warning to stop the underwater zombies. Gloom-shrooms in the pool may be replaced with Tall-nuts for the Dolphin Rider Zombies. Gallery LSE MS 3.jpg| Flag three LSE MS 5.jpg| Flag five LSE MS 8.jpg| Flag eight LSE MS 10.jpg| Flag ten I.jpg| Flag thirteen Picture 050.png| Flag 20 MS LSE 20.jpg| Flag 20 8 Cob Trials.jpg|Title: 8 Cob Trials (Screen Shot 1) By DeathZombi Trivia *Unlike Survival: Endless, the zombies in the first wave are the normal zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie and Ducky Tube Zombie. *Unlike Survival: Endless, Bungee Zombies can appear at any time, instead of just in huge waves. *In the iPhone version, this is the only time that more than one Gargantuar can be seen in the seed select screen at once, since the iPhone version doesn't have Giga-gargantuars. *There is a glitch in the first two flags in which Buckethead Zombies don't appear in the seeds selection screen, but can appear in Surprise Attacks. *Dancing Zombies, Backup Dancers, Zombonis, and Pogo Zombies are the only almanac zombies that do not appear. *Last Stand: Endless can be played on the PC version by modifying a saved file of Survival: Endless to Last Stand after flag 11 but only the zombies in the Last Stand mini-game will appear and same plants will always be used. See Hacking Guide for how to do this. *Unlike Survival: Endless, Last Stand Endless will only drop Pool-obtained plants for the Zen Garden. See Also *The Stuff of Legends *Hammer Time! *Survival: Endless Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Last Stand Category:Pool Category:Endless Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies